Private Thoughts
by instar
Summary: Everybody's having private thoughts. BIG scale private thoughts. So what are they thinking? Please R.R chapter three, draco!
1. no one even knows my name

A/n: This was previously posted as No one even knows my name becuz it was a oneshot now its changed! I got some positive feedback from my mates and now its increasing in size =)

Instar

Xxx

* * *

No-one even knows my name

* * *

Argh.

There he is again, surrounded by girls. Millions of them. And not all girls, there's Dean Thomas there too (I swear to God that his football thing is a gay thing) and he jus KEEPS ON running his hand through his hair.

It's not as if it's great hair either, just ordinary run-of-the-mill black hair. Okay a bit blacker than most black hair, but mine's a bit redder and I don't see people mooning over THAT do I? And his eyes, they are green eyes, hellooooo??? Is there anything special about his green eyes, NO. Apart from the fact they belonged to his mother, bor-ring! Maybe that makes him special, the fact he's made of spare parts?

And how does he get away with stuff? I mean, he smashed up Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore is quite pitifully in love with him still! He didn't even get detention.

God.

It just keeps getting worse doesn't it. Now he's getting his firebolt out, showing it off. Just because it's an international broom! I managed to win us a Quidditch match on a Cleansweep, why doesn't everyone want to see THAT? Winning on a Firebolt isnt really that much of an achievement is it? But with a cleansweep, now that's managing something!

And how come the when Harry says, "I want to be an Auror" everybody nods and says he'd be great, but when I say it, everybody just goes kind of quiet and 'hmm's to themselves for a minute before saying that it sounds like a nice idea, but maybe I should make some back up plans? I know all the same charms and spells as Harry does, well maybe not the Patronus, but I know the rest of them!

He says, "Who fought the Dark Lord? It was ME there on my own doing it!" But if he'd asked or let us come through and help with the Philosopher's Stone, or in the Chamber of Secrets, or if I hadnt had a brain on my face in the ministry, I could have done it too! I could have done it with him, I could have fought him too, I wouldn't have been frightened.

And GOD everybody thinks I'm the third wheel. It's never Hermione that's the third wheel, because she's INTELLIGENT, which means she's USEFUL. But me, I'm just a Quidditch player, and I get the same grades as Harry, surely that means I'm just as good as him? But noooooo Harry's special. He's everybody's class pet, except for Snape.

I guess, in an I'm-not-telling-anyone-way, I kind of like Potions. Because in a way I was better than Harry, for the only time ever in my life. I get just as many detentions as Harry does, sure, but does Snape pick on me HALF as much? Nope. I'd like you to point out a lesson to me where Snape treats Harry as even an equal to me! Mwah!

Why do all the girls like him anyway? I've done the heroics thing too, and I think I'm quite... average looking anyway. Just as good as Harry at any rate. Maybe better, I mean he's really skinny so that's gotta count against him right?

And oh yeah, how come nobody ever knows my name?

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please jus scroll down a lil bit and press the Submit review button, because it means so much!

Thanx ever so

Instar

Xxx


	2. lacking a guy

A/n started off as a oneshot, now continuing! This chapter is hermione, thinking about guys. Cuz no matter how much JK Rowling (no offence to the GENIUS that created these STUNNING characters! And that is genuine! She is amazing.) would like to pretend that Hermione is just a bookworm, she is a girl, and a 15 year old one at that. And she will want a guy.

Please R/R would be mucho appreciated!

Instar

Xxxxx

* * *

Lacking a Guy

* * *

I looked round the classroom, having finished the work for the class, and took in the view.

I miss Viktor, since that summer I'd spent at his house everything just seemed to be fizzling out, and I just didn't understand what I'd done wrong. Never mind, there's plenty more fish in the sea, arent there?

I mean, I go to a co-educational school, there must be hundreds of single boys here that might be attracted to a girl with... bushy hair and average features... Well I don't know.

Who is there in here? Hmmmm... the Slytherins arent actually that bad on the looks front. Correction, they're better than our Gryffindors. Who would want a skinny little black-haired boy with a scar on his head when they could have Draco Malfoy... Mmmmm.

Oh. My. God. Did I just think that? I cant believe I just thought that... I mean Blaise Zabini is much better, I'd just love to feel those gorgeous warm hands running along my skin...

NO Hermione! Bad thoughts, very, very bad thoughts!

Oh God, why wont anyone ask me out? I know that Harry and Ron only just figured out I'm a girl, but still, everybody else must have already known! Am I really that repulsive?

Maybe it's the clever thing? I could try and drop a few grades in something, maybe Care of Magical Creatures...

What does a gorgeous guy want from a girl? I know its stupid, but I havent really been in a situation to find out recently. Or much at all. Maybe they want sex.

I could do that. I think. It'd be quite nice if you had the right guy I think. Everybody in all the movies seems to think it's quite fun. I reckon Blaise'd be quite good.

Oh my god did I really think that?! Hee hee, I'm so weird inside my head. Everybody thinks I'm really smart and that I don't have an interest in guys or looking good or make up or anything. But I'm not that smart; I have to study REALLY hard to get the grades I get. And mum and dad are so into good grades and prefecting, I wish I didn't have all this pressure.

I mean, Harry just does what he likes, barely ever does his homework, and he still manages to get good grades. Not as good as mine, I'll concede, but still good.

Harry. Maybe that's why guys don't come up to me? Because I'm friends with guys? Maybe they think there's some secret, virtually incestuous relationship going on (which would be completely absurd seeing as Harry, Ron and I arent biologically related), and are repulsed by it? Oh god I hope not, 'cause I'll be single for LIFE if that's the case.

I don't want to be single forever, contrary to popular belief. I mean it's not even my fault I'm single now, I wouldn't be if I even thought for a second that somebody would like me back.

Why does no one like me back?

I'm not hideous... God don't start crying! You'll look like a right idiot! I wish somebody would like me and go out with me and kiss me, so I could maybe feel their hands on me. That must be the nicest feeling in the world, the feeling of the touch of someone who loves you.

Maybe not love, right away at least. Just the touch of someone who wants to be with you. Wants your company as a girl, not as someone who's virtually a guy. Someone who would pretend to listen and then say, "you're gorgeous," and maybe mean it. And then lean over me and kiss me.

I wanted to kiss someone. I'd come close with Viktor, but I'd got scared and it'd never happened. Now all I wanted was to feel some warm lips against mine, their soft tongue probing against my lips and then exploring the edges and corners of my mouth, stroking and caressing my tongue...

Oh God I'm blushing. Please don't go REALLY red that'd just be embarassing.

Head down now Hermione!

Oh MERLIN, CHRIST... WHOEVER!!! All I want is a boyfriend! Draco Malfoy? Blaise Zabini... anyone sexy... I'll make an effort with my looks soon, really I will!

Just help me get a guy.


	3. I’m still a normal, pureblood wizard wit...

* * *

A/n: third chapter! My stories don't usually get this long (at least not fanfictional ones!) and this is a big yay! Factor! Ok so this is Draco Malfoy's thoughts during one potions class.

Please r/r :D

Thanks,

Instar

Xxx

* * *

I'm still a normal, pureblood wizard with a slightly different...

* * *

Potions, my favourite class. I always sit by Crabbe and Goyle, relatively near the front of the class. Potter and company sit near the back, and the smart kids sit near the front. If I had my way we'd sit nearer Potter and Granger. Then maybe...

No, those are improper thoughts for a Malfoy. A MALFOY, of all people, should not be having these thoughts.

Father would be furious. Lucius Malfoy, one of the Dark Lord's most powerful supporter's, and someone that high up in the ministry could NOT have someone like that as a son.

Maybe they'd disown me? Then I wouldn't have to follow the Dark Lord when I come of age. That would be soooo good. Oh Merlin I sound like a girl when I do that!

I mean, I may be slightly more in touch with my feminine side than most other wizards, but it doesn't mean I AM a girl! It's just a side affect of my little... problem.

Is it a problem? I don't think it should be, I never changed after all. I've known about this ever since I got interested in dating. The thing is that no one I wanted to date came up to me.

That might be because only girls have ever come up to me.

I shivered as Severus came closer. I could feel his dark, narrow eyes boring into my soul. And I liked it. I loved the way I felt so open, like a book with large print in front of him.

There was something about his lean frame, those dark eyes and those long, delicate fingers... I don't know quite what it was that attracted me that much but I liked it.

I have a crush on our Professor Snape.

There, I admitted it! I, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, am of the homosexual orientation.

Not that there should be anything wrong with that, right?

I mean, it's not as if I'm a mudblood or anything horrible like that. Yeurgh.

I'm still a normal, pureblood wizard with a slightly different sexual orientation.

It's not abnormal or anything. I mean, why do you think Crabbe and Goyle hang round with me? They obviously find me attractive, otherwise they'd spend their time with Blaise (who is HIDEOUSLY straight), wasting their time...

Dear Merlin, does this mean I give off an 'I'm gay' aura?

I hope not.

Why is not being straight so hard to figure out?

I hope I can do it soon.

* * *

A/n: I know Draco Malfoy being gay has been done before, but I like this idea.

So please r/r, and give me ideas of which other characters I should do.

I'm aiming for some of them at least to have unexpected thoughts (hermione's sex drive for one? Lol!)

So reviews would be muchly appreciated

Thanks ever so

Instar

xxxx


End file.
